Father and Son
by no1one77
Summary: No matter how old your children get they are still your children and when they get sick you naturally worry about them. Cute story where the commissioner gets to spend some quality time with his sick youngest son (original title: Grown up Jamie sick, Frank Takes Care of Him).
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

**AN: Sequel to my previous story Little Jamie sick.**

It was a drizzly Wednesday morning and Jamie just entered the locker room at his precinct. He wasn't feeling the best, for he was working under cover the last night. He would rather be home in his bed sleeping, but unfortunately he had his daily job to do. He was just about to take his t-shirt off when his training officer Anthony Renzulli came in.

"Morning, Harvard," he greeted him cheerfully.

"Jesus, sarge, not so loud," replied Jamie, quickly covering his ears, but the quick movement only made him even more uncomfortable.

"What's the matter with you, Harvard? You don't look so great today. You hangovered or something?" Renzulli asked strictly. Alcohol wasn't something he would have tolerate on duty.

"No," Jamie defended himself. "It's just a headache, I didn't get much of a sleep last night, I guess," he continued.

"Aha, some beautiful lady kept you busy, Reagan?" Renzulli asked teasing his younger partner.

"I wish, but unfortunately this is not the case. I just couldn't sleep well, that's all," Jamie lied quickly, remembering the last night's events which really kept him up till 3 a.m.

"Something on your mind, Reagan?" Renzulli asked with an examining look.

"No, it's nothing" Jamie said avoiding his training officer's look.

"You know you can talk to me, if you want, right?" Renzulli asked with a concerned voice.

"I know that, thank you, sarge. But it really is nothing." Jamie tried to assure Renzulli.

"Alright, Reagan, as you say. Come on, we have got roll call to do." Renzulli closed the debate.

"Yeah, just a sec. I need to change." Said Jamie taking off his pants in hurry.

Renzulli was just about to let his officers go after the roll call, when the door opened and the commissioner walked unexpectedly in.

"Ten hut," Renzulli ordered, wondering what the commissioner was doing in his precinct so early in the morning. But Renzulli wasn't the only one thinking that, for Jamie questioned the same thing.

The officers paid their respects to the commissioner.

"Good morning," Frank greeted his officers looking around the room.

"As you could hear, the number of incidents between the black citizens of our city and the police department are rising. Therefore, I would like all of you to beware..."

Jamie could hardly hear his father's words, for he was fighting an actual urgency to vomit. He could feel the world around him spinning. At one point he wasn't sure if was going to throw up in front of the whole department and his father or just pass out. He just prayed for his father's speech to end as soon as possible, so he could slip out of the room to the bathroom. _Oh, God, why were his father's speeches always so long_. He thought for himself.

"Officer Reagan, am I boring you?" The commissioner asked strictly.

It took Jamie a while before he realized that everybody in the room was now staring at him and that he was being asked something, although he had no idea what it was.

"I'm sorry, what?" Jamie asked looking at his father confused.

"I was asking, if I was boring you, officer Reagan?" Frank repeated his question irritated.

"No, sir!" Jamie replied, wondering why would his father even ask such a question.

"Then be so kind and pay attention," the commissioner ordered him.

"Yes, sir!" Jamie replied back, but actually he found himself once again fighting the urgency to vomit, so he really didn't have time to think much about what his father just said. His head was spinning and he had to lean against the wall so he wouldn't fall down on the floor. It was in this moment when Frank realized something was not right with his son. He gave him a quick look and found out that his son was now as pale as the wall he was leaning against. He immediately felt guilty for being so strict with Jamie in front of the whole department when he obviously was not felling well, but although he didn't want nothing more than to go immediately to his son and check if he was alright, he still had a speech to finish. In moments like this, he hated his job.

"Do good work. Come back at one piece. Thank you for your service." The commissioner finally ended up his speech. Usually he would just leave, but this time he wanted to catch up with Jamie, therefore he would wait until the other officers have left the room.

"Sergeant Renzulli, would you mind if I had a word with officer Reagan?" Frank asked Jamie's training officer.

"Of course, commissioner," Renzulli replied giving Jamie a quick look raising his eyebrows and then he hastily left the room.

Jamie walked slowly towards his father trying to avoid his look.

"Look, dad, I'm sorry about earlier," Jamie apologized to his father.

"Cut it out, Jamie, I'm the one who should apologize. Are you ok, son? Because, frankly, you look terrible." Frank told Jamie concerned about his youngest child's wellbeing.

"Actually, when you mention it, I feel like I might just throw up," Jamie admitted honestly.

The worried father inside him won and Frank placed his hand on his son's forehead. It was hot, as could be expected.

"Jamie, you are burning. You shouldn't be here, you should be in bed," the commissioner said towards his son who didn't seem to be much present.

"What were you thinking coming to work like this?" His father asked.

"I guess, I thought I was just tired. You know, I went to bed at three and had to wake up at six," Jamie sighed tiredly.

"Were you working undercover?" His father wanted to know.

Jamie just nodded his reply.

"Dad, if it is everything, I really have to go to throw up," Jamie said trying to slip out of the room.

"No, of course it's not everything. I'm going to talk to Renzulli and then I'm taking you home. You belong to bed, not on street, Jamison!" The commissioner ordered leaving no space for further discussion.

"Ok, dad, but I really have to go now, otherwise I'm going to throw up in front of you and I would very much like to avoid that." Jamie urged.

"Alright, do what you have to do. I will talk to Renzulli and then I'm taking you home!" He stated firmly.

In Frank's car, Jamie, who was now dozing, leaned his head against his father's shoulder. Frank let him, for he knew his driver would be discreet. He gently stroked Jamie's hair with his left hand. It seemed like yesterday when his little one was just a small boy with his knees skinned in need of his father. _How did he grow up so fast?_ Frank once again had to ask himself. _How did the all grow up so fast?_ He never favoured any of his children, but with Jamie being his and Mary's youngest, their baby, they naturally felt a bit overprotective for him to Jamie's very much distaste. However, Frank knew more than well, what was the true reason for that. Since he was a little child his son was simply a trouble magnet, although otherwise he was the most easy-going kid ever, especially compared to Danny and Erin. Those two, on the other hand, were like little devils. But Jamie had a special talent to attract trouble. Frank almost laughed out loud when he remembered how Jamie had swallowed the coins from Danny's collection or Mary's pearl earrings. Or how he got trapped on that tree after being chased by their neighbor's dog. He wouldn't come down until Frank personally assured him that the dog was long ago gone. He reached his small hands towards his father wordlessly asking him to help him down. Frank gave Jamie a hand to help him down the tree, but Jamie wouldn't let go. Frank tried to encourage Jamie telling him: "Come on, Jamie. Don't worry, I will catch you." But Jamie still had his doubts. He asked: "You promise?" "I promise." Frank assured his youngest and just like that Jamie let go and jumped right into his father's arranged arms. Although he was down from the tree, he still wouldn't let go off his father, giving Frank no other option but to carry him back to the house. Seeing his son leaning against his shoulder reminded him, that even though Jamie was grown up now, he still would be his little boy in need of his father, at least in Frank's eyes. He planted a kiss into Jamie's hair not really caring if the driver saw him or not.

The SUV stopped in front of the house. Frank gently woke Jamie up telling him: "Jamie, we are here, son."

"Hmph," was all Jamie replied sleepily.

"Ok, let's get you into bed. John, it will take few minutes," Frank said towards his driver.

"No problem, commissioner." His driver replied giving him an understanding look in a mirror.

"I thought you said you will take me home?" Jamie said as they walked towards his father's house. Jamie was leaning against his father, because he didn't trust his legs anymore.

"Jamie, I know you are a grown man, but I would rather if you stayed with me and gramps till you feel better. I don't want you to stay alone in your apartment when you are sick. Besides, this will always be your home!" Frank stressed out.

"Alright," Jamie was just too tired and not feeling well to fight his father on that.

"Pops, you home?" Frank called his father when he entered the house with Jamie.

"Where is the fire, Francis?" Henry replied following his son's voice coming from the hallway.

"I brought Jamie, he is sick. I'm going to put him in his bed upstairs," Frank informed his father.

"You look terrible, Jamie," Henry said towards his grandson when he glimpsed his pale face.

"You think?" Jamie joked ironically.

"Ok, Jamie, let's get you upstairs so you can rest a bit," his father told him heading upstairs.

When they came to Jamie's room, Frank helped Jamie change and he then tuckled his son into bed.

"Ok, Jamie, I have to go now, but your grandfather will be here, so if you need anything just call him." Frank told his son, rubbing his back.

"Hmph..." Jamie mumbled, leaving Frank wondering whether he heard him or not.

He gave his son one last concerned look and then with a heavy heart he left the room leaving the door slightly ajar. Henry was awaiting him downstairs. "How is he?" He asked.

"Not so great. He has got fever and he vomited before," Frank informed his father.

"Should I call a doctor?" Henry asked his son.

"No, I think it's just a virosis. Give him something to reduce his fever and otherwise keep him hydrated. But if he should get worse then call a doctor!" He instructed Henry.

"Francis, you forget that I raised a child myself," Henry told him amused with his son's preaching.

"I'm sorry, pop. It's just, he is sick and I can't stay with him," Frank sighed with a heavy heart.

"Don't worry, Francis, I will keep both of my eyes on him." Henry assured Frank giving him a reassuring smile. "Now, go back to work, commissioner. The city needs you." He added.

"Why do I have a feeling you are making fun of me?" Frank asked raising his eyebrows.

"Because I am," Henry laughed giving his shoulder a small squeeze.

"Alright, I will just go now. See you later, pop." Frank said to his father leaving the house.

"Goodbye, Francis." His father called after him.


	2. Chapter 2

It was already late in the afternoon when Henry came into Jamie's room to check up on him. To his very much dissatisfaction, Henry found his youngest grandson tossing and turning in his bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed, and he gently shook Jamie's arm.

"Jamie, it's just a nightmare, wake up," he tried to soothe his grandson.

"No!" Cried Jamie, shooting his eyes wide open.

"It's ok, kid, you're safe," Henry told him not letting his eyes off Jamie's trembling figure.

Jamie was breathing heavily.

"You ok?" Asked Henry worriedly.

"Yeah," replied Jamie taking heavy breaths.

"What is it, Jamie? What did you dream about?" Henry questioned.

Jamie was trying his best to calm himself down. However, he wasn't successful. "I... I... Dad... they shot him... I wasn't able to help him... they just shot him… right in front of my eyes," Jamie responded, tears filling his eyes.

"Shh," Henry tried to soothe Jamie down, embracing the younger man in his arms. "It was just a nightmare. Your father is alright." Henry reaffirmed Jamie.

"You sure?" Jamie asked doubtfully.

"Of course, I'm, he is in the office. He will be home soon," Henry told him stroking his hair. "It's just the fever, which is causing you the nightmares. Trust me. Everything is alright." Henry assured his grandson.

Jamie just sighed.

"Now, it's about time you took the meds," Henry suggested, handing the pills to Jamie.

"Ok," Jamie mumbled, his breathing finally coming back to normal.

"How do you feel?" Henry wanted to know.

"Not so great. I'm tired, but at least I don't need to vomit right now," Jamie stressed out the last part.

"Well, that's not a surprise. You haven't eaten anything the whole day," his grandfather gave him a warm smile. "I brought you some black tea and some bread, if you are hungry," Henry offered Jamie.

"I will take the tea, but I don't feel like anything just yet," Jamie said, taking the cup from his grandfather.

"Ok, as you wish," Henry uttered.

Jamie took a sip of his tea. "Thanks, grandpa, for taking care of me," Jamie gave Henry a weak smile. He still wasn't feeling very well.

"You don't have to thank me, Jamie. You are family, taking care of you is the least we can do, when you are not feeling ok. Although, when it comes to your father, I believe, he would have breathed for you, if only he could," Henry chuckled.

It was already seven o'clock in the evening, and Frank was still in his office. That's for the early evening he thought he would have. He was just about to leave when his deputy commissioner Garrett Moore walked into his office.

"Garrett, whatever it is, I don't want to hear it. I'm just about to go home, and you should do the same," he suggested to Garrett, getting up.

"You might want to hear this one. Twenty minutes ago, two NYPD officers got into a fight in a bar full of people. One of them took out his service weapon and started shooting all around." Garrett broke the news to the commissioner.

Frank took a deep breath before he asked: "Was anyone hurt?"

"Fortunately, not. However, there is some significant property damage and a bunch of terrified customers." Garrett told his old friend the truth.

"What happened to the officer who pulled out the gun?" Frank inquired.

"Officer Ramirez was taken into custody," Garrett informed him.

"Good," Frank said drily, anger building inside of him.

"Frank, do you have an idea what will press do to us when they find out. And they will find out; you can be sure of that." Garrett pointed out.

"That's also a reason why I made you my deputy commissioner," Frank told Garrett patting his shoulder. "Do what you have to do," he added then. "I'm going home now." He announced, taking his coat on.

"You aren't taking this seriously, Frank," Garrett told him in disbelief.

"Believe me; I'm taking this more than seriously! But I also know how much I have sacrificed to this office during the years. And I don't have a mood to deal with someone who dishonors the uniform and what it represents by such a reckless action. You can say that to the reporters if you want." Frank said to Garrett angrily.

"Frank, you can't be serious," Garrett called, not recognizing his boss.

"Oh, trust me, I'm serious. I'm going home to see my son who is sick and who needs me too. So, if you would excuse me," Frank stated firmly walking out of his office, leaving astonished Garrett behind.

"Evening, pop," Frank greeted his father when he entered the living room.

"Francis, what kept you so long?" Henry asked his son, surprised by his late return.

"Don't you even ask," Frank replied tiredly. "Some days I ask myself how much longer I can do this job." He sighed heavily.

"Was it that bad?" Henry wanted to know.

Frank just nodded his head.

"How is our patient?" He asked his father.

"Well, he still has a fever, but at least he hasn't vomited. On the other hand, he hasn't eaten anything today." Henry informed Frank.

"Ok, thanks, pop, for taking care of him for me. I'll go to see him now." He said to his father.

Frank slowly opened the door to Jamie's room not aware whether or not his son was sleeping. He sat down on the edge of Jamie's bed where Henry sat before, and he slowly stroked Jamie's hair.

"Jamie?" He tried to call his son's name.

"Mph, dad?" Jamie asked sleepily turning his head towards his father.

"Hey, how do you feel?" Frank gave his son enquiring look.

"Like I was running on sunshine, but not in a good way," Jamie replied irony clear in his voice. "Hot," he added.

Frank placed his hand on his son's forehead. "Yeah, you feel hot," he stated the obvious. "Come on, let's check your temperature," he said handing his son a thermometer. Jamie slowly sat up and took the thermometer from his father's hands, putting it carefully under his armpit.

"How was your day, dad?" Jamie asked while they waited for the results.

"Busy as usual," his father replied. "Honestly, I would rather be here taking care of you," he told his son. Jamie's left hand reached for his father's, giving him a small squeeze.

"I know, dad," Jamie assured his father. "But you know, I'm not a child anymore, I can take care of myself." Jamie laughed weakly, for he was still tired and weak thanks to his fever.

"You will always be a child to me, Jamie. Nothing's gonna change that." Frank told Jamie, not letting his sight off him. He missed having Jamie in the house, for unlike his other kids, Jamie wanted to spend time with his parents. He liked to talk to them about various topics or watch TV with them. How did he grow up so fast? Frank had to ask himself again.

"I bet you wouldn't tell Danny such a thing," Jamie tried to protest, joking.

"You will all be my children as long as I breathe," Frank assured him. "One day, when you will be a father yourself, you will understand," he added, giving Jamie a loving smile.

The thermometer in Jamie's armpit beeped, and Jamie took it out, automatically handing it over to his father like he used to do when he was little. Frank laughed, taking the thermometer from his son's hand. He looked at it and sighed.

"103°F," he informed his son. "And I have hoped you were getting better." Hey stated, concerned about his youngest son.

"Yeah, me too," Jamie replied.

"Jamie, don't you want to eat something? Your grandfather told me you hadn't eaten anything today," Frank asked his son.

"No, I don't feel like eating anything," Jamie shook his head.

"Ok," his father sighed. "Why don't you go back to sleep?" Frank suggested, helping Jamie to lay down and tuck him in his bed.

"Sleep well, my son," he said stroking Jamie's hair.

Jamie took his father's hand and asked: "Would you stay for a while? Please? Just till I fall asleep?" He begged his father.

As he heard his son's words, Frank's heart instantly melted. He gave Jamie a loving look and replied: "Of course I will, as long as you want me to."

Jamie closed his eyes, and after a while he fell asleep, still holding his father's hand.

Frank came back downstairs to have a drink while he will be reading some of the reports he didn't have time to read during the day. He poured himself a glass of Scotch and returned to the living room where his father was doing a crossword in his favorite armchair. Henry looked up and asked his son: "So, how is he?"

"He is sleeping again. But he has a fever of 103°F," Frank replied, taking a sip from his glass.

"Ha, he will get better soon. Don't worry, Francis." His father tried to soothe him, seeing concern written in his face.

"I know," Frank sighed. "It's just; it reminded me of when he was sick as a little child. You know what I'm talking about?" He said, sitting down to the other armchair next to his father's one.

"You mean when we almost lost him?" Henry asked looking up from his crossword.

Frank only nodded his answer, not saying a single word.

"How could I forget?" Henry stated, not letting his sight off his son.

"It's not the same, Francis." Henry tried his best to ease the worried commissioner.

"I know, pop. I know." Frank sighed heavily. "I worry about them all the time, but since Mary and Joe passed away, sometimes, I have a feeling that I do nothing but worry." Hey added in a low voice with his head down.

"Plus it's Jamie," Henry added.

"Plus it's Jamie," Frank repeated his father's words. "I mean, not that I don't worry about Danny and Erin, but they are both tough, not like Jamie. I guess, in my eyes, he will always be the weakest one." He added sadly, playing with the glass in his hands. "I beg you, no to tell him. However, since Jamie was born, he was often sick or hurt, definitely not like Danny and Erin. Those two were looking for troubles all the time, but nothing ever happened to them. Thank God! But Jamie on the other hand, he could get hurt on his way to the library. That's why I worry about him so much." Frank sighed heavily.

"Francis, he grew up just fine," Henry stated, giving his son and encouraging smile.

"I know. It's just, as I told Jamie today, in my eyes, he will always be a child." He replied with a small smile on his lips.

"What are these?" Henry asked, giving an enquiring look to the papers Frank brought with him, trying to change the subject.

"Police reports I didn't have time to read during the day." Frank sighed.

"You sure they pay you well enough to be working 24/7?" Henry joked.

"Well, I'm sure that if my salary would be counted according to the hours I work, then I would end up among the worst paid N.Y.P.D. officers," Frank complained, taking another sip from his glass.

"I'm glad I didn't have to deal with so much paperwork back in the day," Henry smirked.

"You can consider yourself lucky," Frank assured his father. "Being the P.C. now is mainly about paperwork. Paperwork or politics." Frank stated.

"Sometimes, I even ask myself why did I become P.C. in the first place?" Frank said with a slight bitterness in his voice.

"To do the good!" Henry stated. "Francis, there is no one else more suitable for the job. And I don't say it to you just because you are my son!" His father told him proudly.

"Thank you for that, pop." Frank gave his father a thankful smile as he took the file which was laying on the top.


	3. Chapter 3

It was already long after midnight when Frank finally called it a night, putting the police reports aside. His father went to bed a long time ago. Frank tiredly stood up, walking upstairs to his bed, but before he did, he peeked into his son's room. He was secretly hoping to find Jamie sleeping peacefully, but his son was tossing and turning all around instead. His body was dealing with the fever. Frank sighed as he approached the bed, putting his hand on his son's back. He began to rub Jamie's back slowly to soothe him down.

Jamie mumbled from his sleep: "Joe, look out! Behind you!"

Frank's heart stopped for a second when he realized what his son's dream was about. He softly called Jamie's name: "Jamie! It's alright. It's just a bad dream." Frank told him. He felt awful that Jamie had to live through his brother's death all over again.

From his unrest sleep, Jamie cried: "No! No! Joe! Please, don't die! You can't leave me. You just can't..." And with these very words, he suddenly woke up, looking confusedly around the room with his eyes full of tears.

"Jamie, son, it's ok. I'm here. It was just a dream." Frank told Jamie, gently squeezing his son's arm.

Jamie, still deeply disturbed by his dream, just shook his head and said: "No, dad, this will never be OK!" Tears were streaming down his face.

Frank just embraced Jamie in his arms, holding him close. His heart was breaking for Jamie. He knew well how close Jamie and Joe were.

"Son, I know how hard this is for you, but your brother wouldn't want you to dwell in pain for the rest of your life." Hey stated, planting a kiss into Jamie's hair.

"I miss him so much, dad. Every single day." Jamie cried not letting go of his father's hug.

"I know, Jamie. I miss him too." Frank sighed. "We all do." He added sadly, remembering his middle son. How many years have gone by since Joe passed away? He thought for himself. But honestly, he could count the days and the hours since his beloved boy died.

"It's not fair that he died so young," Jamie whispered into his father's shoulder, tears streaming down his cheeks. "He was supposed to have my back, forever." More tears came out.

Frank didn't know what to say because there were no words which could soothe Jamie. Besides, his heart was breaking too.

"Why is everybody leaving me?" Jamie asked his father. "First grandma, then mom, Joe and finally Sydney." He counted between the sobs.

Frank could feel his eyes water. "Shhh, I'm here with you now." He murmured into Jamie's hair, gently wiping away his son's tears with his left hand.

"You can't leave me, dad! You just can't..." Jamie broke down. "Promise me, just promise me, that you won't leave me!" Jamie planted his eyes on his father, begging him to assure him that no matter what he will be here for him.

Hearing his son's biggest fear, Frank could feel his heart stop.

He just sighed, and with his eyes full of tears he told Jamie: "Oh my boy, my precious boy, I'm afraid I can't promise you that. But I will do my best to stay with you as long as I can." He gave Jamie's head another kiss.

Jamie looked at him with his child's eyes, although they weren't the eyes of a child anymore, and said: "But I could not live without you."

"You could trust me," Frank assured him, gently stroking his hair.

"When your mother died, I thought the same. I couldn't imagine my life without my beloved Mary. But it was you, my children, who kept me alive." He told Jamie. "I knew I had to keep going for you, kids — especially you. You were still young when your mother passed away. You barely started Harvard. I knew I had to be strong for you." Frank gave his son a weak smile.

Jamie just grasped his father a little bit tighter, like if he would hope that he could keep his father with him forever.

"But I don't have my own family, dad." Jamie protested.

"You will have," Frank smiled at him. "One day, you will have a family on your own. And it will be them who will give you the strength to keep going." Frank ensured his youngest.

"But what if I don't?" Jamie asked.

"That's very unlikely," Frank grinned.

"Come on, dad. Not everybody gets their happily ever after." Jamie insisted.

"In your case, I dare to doubt that." Frank laughed, giving his son a knowing look. "Besides, you still have Erin and Danny. They both love you." Frank stressed out.

"I doubt that. Since I was little, Danny has seen me as a burden." Jamie stated bitterly. "I mean, what have I ever done to him?" He asked, looking at his father.

"You think that?" His father wanted to know. "Danny cares deeply about you, Jamie!" Frank pointed out.

"Since when?" Jamie looked at his father in disbelief.

"Then, let me tell you a story, young man," Frank said to Jamie.

"When you were just a little boy you were down with a pretty bad flu. We were all worried about you because your fever was quite high." He told Jamie, stroking his hair.

"One night after the dinner I went to check up on you, and when I walked into your room, I found Danny sleeping in your bed with you." Frank smiled for himself, remembering his two boys sleeping in a loving embrace. "You were leaning your little head against Danny's chest, and he was holding you close to him," Frank added, giving Jamie a warm smile.

"I don't remember that," said Jamie, resting his head against his father's shoulder.

"Of course you don't, you were just about six years old that time. Plus, you barely knew what was going on around you." His father explained. "But let me continue," he said.

"When I asked Danny what he was doing in your bed, he told me that he wanted to read you a fairy tale. Your sleep was restless thanks to your high fever, but with Danny by your side, you slept peacefully." Frank had to smile for himself, remembering his sons in this very bed where he was now with his youngest son more than twenty years ago.

"You should have seen him. He was so worried about you. He still is. I think ever since you joined the force the day won't pass by that he doesn't worry about you." His father pointed out. "If he seems tough on you, that's because he is desperate to teach you everything he knows because he couldn't survive to lose another brother," Frank's voice broke while he spoke as I couldn't survive to lose another child. He thought for himself.

"Jamie, promise me two things, son. First, you will do this job like there is danger around every corner because one day there will be. And second, be patient with Danny. He loves you. He doesn't know how to express his feelings towards you." Frank plead his son.

"I promise, dad," Jamie assured his father.

"Alright," said Frank, looking at Jamie. "I think you should go back to sleep and get some strength," he suggested, helping Jamie to lay down, arranging the blankets on him.

"Dad?" Jamie called his father.

"What is it, Jamie?" His father asked

"Sometimes I wonder what have I done right to deserve a father like you," Jamie told his father, giving him a loving look.

Frank just smiled and said: "Good night, my son."

But there was no reply for Jamie was already sleeping.

Frank originally wanted to retire to his bedroom, but looking at Jamie, who was now sleeping, he decided to stay in his son's room a bit longer just in case Jamie would have another nightmare.

It was already morning when Frank woke up in a rocking chair he brought for himself to Jamie's room so he could keep an eye on his beloved son. He looked at Jamie who was now peacefully sleeping in his bed. Frank stretched his aching back and quietly tipped toed over to Jamie so that he could check Jamie's temperature. He laid his hand on his son's forehead and sighed with relief. It was much cooler than the night before. He then walked out of the room to take a shower and get his day officially started. Once he had showered himself and changed, he came downstairs to have his cup of coffee.

Henry was already sitting behind the table reading the newspapers.

"Good morning, Francis," Henry greeted his son, lifting his head slightly from the newspapers.

"Morning, pop," Frank replied.

"And, how did you sleep?" His father wanted to know, looking at his son's tired expression.

"Honestly? Not so great," Frank admitted, walking towards the coffee machine to pour himself a cup of coffee. "Jamie was having nightmares, so I stayed in his room to keep an eye on him," he informed his father with a heavy sigh.

"Poor kid," said Henry, looking up from page six.

"Yeah, he had a quite vivid dream about Joe being shot," Frank informed his father, sitting down on a chair opposite to his father's one.

"And I thought he made peace with it," uttered Henry sadly.

"So did I, but it still haunts him," Frank stated, sipping from his cup.

"Yesterday, when you were at work, I went to check on him and found him tossing and turning in his bed. When he woke up, he told me he had a dream about you being shot," Henry informed his son, deeply concerned about his grandson's wellbeing.

"I wish, I knew how to help him," Frank said with his head down. "I mean, he has been through so much," Frank stated, "first his grandmother dying only to be followed by his mother and Joe. Besides, Sydney broke up with him before the wedding." Frank counted. "Sometimes I wonder how much more he can take." He sighed, worried about his youngest son.

"Francis, he is Reagan, he will be alright!" Henry tried to assure his worried son.

"I know, dad. But the thing is, he was so young when this all happened. Of course, Danny and Erin lost their mother and brother too, but they have got their own families to support them; therefore it's different in Jamie's case." Frank tried to explain his point to his father.

"He has got us!" Henry stated firmly. "We are his family. We will take care of him." He added, looking right into his son's eyes.

"Sometimes, I envy you your ability to think positive at any given situation," Frank mentioned towards his father.

"Ha, years of practice, son." Henry chuckled.

"Alright dad, I have to keep going," Frank sighed, taking his briefcase with him. "Have a nice day and take good care of Jamie for me, will you?"

"Of course, I will!" Henry reassured his son.

"Thanks, pops!" The commissioner replied, heading towards the main entrance.

"And one more thing pops, make sure he eats something!" Frank stressed out.

"Goodbye, Francis!" Henry called after him.

"Bye, dad!" And with these words, Frank left the house.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm glad to hear that the arrest was within the law, detective," Frank told his oldest son via the phone.

There was a moment of silence before he continued.

"By the way, your brother is sick, so he is staying with gramps and I at the house these days," Frank informed his oldest.

"Is it serious?" Danny asked his father concerned.

"No, it's just a virosis, he should be OK in a couple of days, but I still didn't want him to stay in his apartment all alone. Besides, gramps is more than happy to take care of him." Frank stated with a small grin.

"I bet he is, to Jamie's much distaste. You know, he doesn't like when people fuss over him." Danny chuckled.

"Taking care of someone you love is not fussing!" His father stated.

Frank knew more than well that his youngest son wanted nothing but to trouble someone, but he also knew that Jamie was putting everyone else on the first place and would not ask for help even if he needed one.

Frank remained silent for a moment before he continued.

"I was wondering, Danny, if you could, maybe, stop by the house tonight and check-up on Jamie? I think he might appreciate little brotherly catch-up." Frank asked his oldest son.

Danny raised his eyebrows. He knew his father just too well to tell something was off.

"Dad? What's this really about?" Danny wanted to know.

"Nothing," Frank tried to play stupid.

"Dad, you do realize you're speaking to first grade NYPD detective?" Danny questioned.

"I'm worried about your brother, Danny" Frank admitted after a while.

"Why? Is something wrong with Jamie?" Danny asked his father alerted.

"I'm not sure. It might be." His father replied.

"Could you, maybe, be more specific?" Danny urged, trying to hide the concern in his voice.

"I'm afraid, he is not handling Joe's death well," Frank informed his oldest.

"But Joe has been dead for more than three years now?" Danny pointed out, not understanding where the problem was.

"I know, Danny. And I have thought Jamie made peace with it, but it still haunts him," Frank sighed.

"He told you?" Danny asked surprised.

"Not really, but last night when I came into his room to check up on him, he had a vivid dream about Joe being shot. And your grandfather told me that he had been having nightmares before." His father informed Danny. "Danny, I need to find out if this is something I need to worry about," Frank stressed out.

"Alright, you got it," Danny told his father. "What do you want me to do?" He asked then.

"Just be there for him. Maybe he will open up to you," Frank suggested to Danny.

"I'm not sure if this is a good idea. I mean, Jamie never talks to me about his problems. The only person he used to talk to was Joe or mum before she passed away," he uttered impatiently.

Frank just sighed, knowing Danny might be right. When Jamie had a problem, he usually came to Joe or Mary for help. But now, they were both gone.

"Just give it a try, Danny," he urged his son.

"Ok, dad. I will." Danny promised his father in the end.

"Thank you, son," his father replied.

Danny peaked into his brother's old room. Jamie was sleeping restlessly. Danny tiptoed over to his brother's bed, sitting down on edge. He used the opportunity that his younger brother was sleeping and he laid his hand on Jamie's back, rubbing it gently. He remembered when his brother was just a little kid. He would come to Danny when he had a nightmare, and he would climb into Danny's bed, finding safety by his brother's side, for he saw Danny as his guardian. Danny smiles for himself, remembering it. He wasn't exactly thrilled he had to share his bed with his little brother at that time, but he always let him, holding Jamie close to him. And as time went by, it became a habit for both brothers. Later, when Danny enlisted, his brother Joe would take over for Danny, and since then, there was a gap between Jamie and Danny which was never filled again. Danny knew it was hard for Jamie to see his oldest brother, to whom he always looked up to, leave. But become a marine was something Danny always wanted to do, but more importantly, it was something he needed it to do, to prove himself that he was able to do it. Although it broke his heart to see the sorrow in his little brother's eyes, he knew Jamie would have to understand. However, to Jamie, it felt like a betrayal, for he wanted nothing but for his brother to stay.

Jamie shivered under the covers. Danny rubbed his brother's back gently, trying to ease him.

"Jamie, it's ok," he told his brother in a low voice.

Shortly afterward Jamie woke up, looking confused at his brother. "Danny, what are you doing here?" He asked, surprised to see Danny.

"I came to check up on you," Danny informed him honestly. "Dad told me you were staying with him and gramps," he added, giving Jamie a grin.

"So, how are you, little brother?" He asked, putting his right hand on Jamie's forehead.

"What are you doing, Danny?" Asked Jamie, not comfortable with his brother's fussing.

"What does it look like to you? I'm just trying to check your temperature, if it isn't obvious to you," Danny stated towards Jamie.

"I know! But why are you playing dad?" Jamie wanted to know.

"Because you are my kid brother and I want to know how you are doing," Danny uttered, looking at Jamie.

"But seriously, kid, how are you?" He repeated his question.

"I'm Ok. I guess," Jamie shrugged his shoulders. The truth was, he wasn't feeling the best, but the last person he was going to admit it to was Danny.

"You sure about that?" Asked Danny. "Cause, honestly, you look like shit," Danny just smirked.

"Jesus, Danny!" Jamie shouted, catching their grandfather's attention.

"Is everything alright?" Henry called from downstairs.

"Yeah, it is, grandpa," Danny assured him. "Just a little brotherly teasing," he added laughing.

"Make sure Jamie drinks something!" Henry urged Danny. "I made him some tea while back; it's on the night stall," Henry stated.

"Alright, I will!" Danny promised.

"Here; drink it!" He ordered Jamie, handing him a cup of tea.

"You do realize I am not a child anymore?" Jamie asked annoyed.

"But you will always be a child to us. A tiny baby like you were when mum and dad brought you home from the hospital," Danny uttered, making fun of Jamie.

"Oh God, I hate being the youngest one in this family with everyone fussing," Jamie complained.

"Well, you can't be surprised that we worry about you," Danny pointed out. "Or did you just forget about the numerous occasions which lead to it?" He asked his brother raising his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" Jamie wanted to know.

"Come on, you know more than well what I'm talking about," Danny told his little brother.

"Like it was my fault I got hurt hanging around you guys," Jamie complained.

"Well, I told you, you needed to be a big kid to play with other big kids," Danny shrug his shoulders. "It wasn't my fault that the basketball caused you a concussion when it hit your head," Danny laughed, remembering the event.

"It's not funny, Danny! I ended up in the hospital for four days!" Jamie reminded his brother in case he forgot.

"I'm sorry, kid, but it is. At least now, when we know that the hit did not leave any permanent damage to your brain," Danny made fun of Jamie as he always did." Come on; you should have seen yourself. Your little head getting hit by the basketball, which was bigger than your head, by the way, knocking you down to the ground. Although mum and dad weren't so happy about it," Danny teased his brother.

"I was eight, Danny! I didn't know playing basketball with you could be so dangerous!" Jamie tried to make his case.

"Hold on, kid! It wasn't only this incident. You were like a trouble magnet growing up." Danny smirked.

I wasn't!" Jamie protested.

"Yes, you were!" Danny teased him.

"I was not!" Shouted Jamie.

"Yes, you were!" Danny smirked. "Should I remind you about the car accident?" He asked Jamie.

But Jamie just lowered his head, remembering the accident. This was his fault. Jamie was fifteen-year-old that time, he was on his way to the library, reading a book when a car hit him.

"Seriously, kid, I hope you do not read while you cross the street anymore." Danny pointed out.

"No, I don't," admitted Jamie in a low voice.

"Listen, Jamie, I know you don't like us to fuss about you, but we all love you, and we worry about you. You have to let us. I know it may not always be comfortable for you, but it helps us. Especially dad! He made you stay under his roof so that he can be in control of your wellbeing; it's not that he thinks you can't take care of yourself or anything like that. He couldn't handle if anything happened to you. He had been through hell losing mum and Joe. And you, you always were mum and dad's baby. That's why he is overprotective of you. Besides, me and Erin we both have our own families, so dad cannot fuss in our case." Danny tried to explain to Jaime.

"Maybe dad should get a dog if he wants to fuss about someone," Jamie mentioned ironically.

"Come one, kid, he only wants what's best for you," Danny told him.

"I know, Danny, it's just sometimes, I wish I weren't the youngest one," Jamie mumbled, looking at his feet.

"I remember Joe saying the same thing often before you were born," Danny laughed. He pictured his deceased brother begging mum and dad to have a baby brother in his mind.

"Yeah, I can imagine that," Jamie smirked.

There was a silence for a while, both Danny and Jamie remembering their deceased brother

"I miss him," Jamie admitted sadly.

"Me too," Danny added.

"He liked you, Danny," Jamie told his brother honestly.

"Yeah, but you two were like best friends, in fact, you were just inseparable," Danny recalled.

"Well, I guess, he was the only one who understood me," Jamie uttered.

"I wish, I knew you half as well as Joe did," Danny sighed. He couldn't help it, but to stroke Jamie's hair now.

"It's not your fault Danny!" Jamie stressed out. "It's just; you left home when I was eight..." Jamie shrugged his shoulders, but Danny knew he still felt sorry about it.

"Yeah, but I want to be here for you, so you can talk to me whenever you have a problem. Like you used to talk Joe!" Danny stated.

"Come on, Danny, I know I can talk to you," Jamie said.

"Yeah, but you don't talk to us. You kind of keep for yourself," Danny argued, giving his brother an examining look.

"Where is this coming from?" Jamie asked his brother slightly annoyed.

"Well, dad mentioned something..." Danny told his brother, immediately regretting what he just said.

"And what did dad say?" Jamie pressured Danny to answer to him.

Danny shrugs his shoulders.

"You know, dad's worried you might still have troubles dealing with Joe's death," Danny told Jamie the truth.

"So he sent you or what?" Jamie asked this time annoyed.

"Come on, Jamie, he worries about you!" Danny tried to explain.

"I think you should go now, Danny!" Jamie told Danny, laying down in his bed.

"Jamie...," Danny tried to reason with his brother.

But Jamie just cut him off. "Seriously, Danny! I'm tired. I want to take a nap."

"Ok," mumbled Danny, standing up to leave Jamie's room.


	5. Chapter 5

"I think you owe me, dad," Danny stated towards his father when Frank walked into the living room later that evening.

"Do I?" Frank asked Danny.

"Yeah, I think you do," Danny told his father, standing up, pouring him a glass of Scotch. "Jamie's pissed off with me and probably with you too!" He informed Frank.

"What happened between you and your brother, Danny?" Frank wanted to know, sitting down.

"I tried to ask him about Joe and stuff…" Danny paused, trying to find the words how to explain to his father what happened between him and Jamie. "Long story short, it didn't go as I planned," Danny admitted, handing his father the drink.

"Thank you," Frank mumbled, taking the glass from Danny's hands.

"I think it would be the best if you just talked to him openly, cause he knows you are behind this," Danny told his father the truth.

"Although, I'm not sure how much willing he will be to talk to you, cause he was furious," Danny added after a while.

Frank just sighed.

"You are probably right, Danny, I should have talked to him myself in the first place." He admitted sadly, rubbing his forehead tiredly.

"Yeah, you probably should," Danny acknowledged, giving his father an understanding look.

The two men just sat there and drank their drinks quietly for a while before Danny spoke again.

"Although, you might have been right with one thing," He stated suddenly.

"What is it, Danny?" Frank asked his son, giving him an inquiring look.

"Judging by how irritatedly Jamie has reacted, he really might not be over Joe," Danny told his father.

"I mean, not only did he lose his brother, but he also lost his best friend. He must feel pretty lonely, not having anyone around with whom he can talk to." Danny pointed out.

Frank just gasped. So he was right. He thought for himself sadly.

"Danny, do you think I have done something wrong in Jamie's case?" He asked his oldest son with deep concern, wanting nothing else but to hear the truth.

"Come on, dad! We both know you tried your best to be there for him, to advise him, to protect him..." Danny tried to assure his father.

"But how did I not see this?" Frank asked his oldest.

"What do you mean?" Danny questioned.

"Well, I can't help myself but wonder, whether I gave Jamie enough attention I should have." He stated.

"Maybe I have been so consumed being the commissioner, that I failed to be a father to Jamie," Frank told Danny. His eyes were looking to the ground.

"Dad, that's nonsense!" Danny stated.

"It's true that your work can sometimes be consuming, but you never put work on the first place!" Danny argued, now not only being worried about his younger brother, but also his father.

"I wish you were right," Frank mumbled.

Later that evening, Frank peeked into his son's room, wanting to know how his youngest was doing. But Jamie didn't want to talk to his father, so he pretended to be sleeping, even though Frank called his name several times. Frank just walked across the room, leaned over Jamie and planted his head a gentle kiss, stepping out of the room again.

It was already nine o'clock in the morning when Jamie woke up the next day. He plodded out of his bed still bit weak from his illness. He went downstairs to the kitchen, wanting to get a toast or something for breakfast. When he entered the kitchen, he was surprised not to see his grandfather anywhere around.

"Gramps!" Jamie called his grandfather, wondering where Henry might have been.

"Gramps!" Jamie tried again. Maybe his grandfather went shopping for groceries or something. He thought for himself.

"Morning, son," he heard right behind him. Jamie almost jumped for he did not expect his father to be home this time of the day.

"Jesus, dad, you scared the crap out of me!" Jamie complained.

"I'm sorry son, that wasn't my intention," Frank apologized.

"What are you doing home, dad?" Jamie asked, wondering why his father was not at work, where he usually would be.

"I took the day off," Frank admitted, smiling at Jamie.

"I can't believe it! The commissioner took the day off. You sure the city can spare you for the day?" Jamie teased his father.

"Well, I thought I could use some time off," Frank told Jamie.

"Besides, the mayor wanted to discuss the budget cuts with me, so I deputized Garrett to represent the office for me." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Plus I wanted to spend some time with you while I still have you here under my roof," he admitted honestly, giving Jamie a tender look.

"Huh, you did?" Asked Jamie, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, I did," Frank replied seriously, looking at Jamie.

"Okay then," stated Jamie, who decided to leave it for now, not wanting to fight with his father first thing in the morning.

"Ok," his father repeated.

"So, how are you today? I see you decided to leave your bed," Frank asked after a moment of silence.

"I'm okay, I guess. Still bit weak, but I bet that's normal" Jamie informed his father.

Frank laid his hand on Jamie's forehead. It was nicely cool again.

"I think your temperature got back to normal." He told his son. "It should be OK for you to go back to work on Monday," he stated.

"Good!" Said Jamie, who literally couldn't wait to go back to work.

"I still want you to take it easy till then!" Frank urged Jamie, knowing his son just too well.

"Dad, you realize you are worse than mom used to be?" Jamie asked.

"Well, we can talk about it later when you have your children," Frank told Jamie, knowing better than Jamie what was he talking about.

"Dad, why is it that you see me like I was made of toothpicks and Danny like he was made of armor?" Jamie wanted to know suddenly.

"That's not true, Jamie!" Frank protested.

"Well, some days in here, it feels like it," Jamie said stubbornly.

"That's not true, Jamie," his father repeated.

"And even if it was, is it so wrong that I want what's best for you, that I want to protect you?" Frank asked his son, slightly raising his voice, surprised with his son's sudden outburst.

"Of course not, as long as you leave me some space to breathe!" Jamie pointed out sharply.

"Jamie, I think I have always left you enough space to make your own decisions," Frank contradicted his son.

"Well, sometimes it doesn't feel like it! Sometimes it feels like you are trying to be in control of everything that's going on in my life!" Jamie complained irritated.

"Jamie, I'm sorry about what happened yesterday if that's what this is about!" Frank told Jamie. "But I won't apologize for being worried about you!" He added firmly.

"Because that's my job as your father even if you like it or not!" He added, trying to explain Jamie his point of view.

"Dad, I'm not a child anymore, so why don't you treat me like an adult?" Jamie wanted to know.

"Well, maybe when you start behaving like an adult, then I will treat you like one," replied Frank, not able to control the anger which was building inside of him.

"Is that what you think?" Jamie asked his father shocked.

"Ok, then answer me honestly. Do you still have troubles to deal with your brother's death?" He asked Jamie directly.

"No, I'm not doing this!" Jamie refused to answer his father's question.

"See, that's what I was talking about! Because it's obvious to me you that still have troubles to deal with Joe's death, but you won't ask for help!" Frank pointed out.

"Seriously, dad? Joe? You had to pull Joe out?" Jamie, who was now on his way to leave the kitchen, asked his father in disbelief.

"Jamie, I'm sorry, but I worry about you!" Frank called after him.

"Then maybe you should try to worry about someone else!" Jamie shouted at his father from the staircase.

Frank could hear Jamie shutting the door to his room upstairs. He was angry. Not with Jamie, but with himself. This wasn't his finest moment of being a parent.


	6. Chapter 6

Jamie was lying in his bed, tears streaming down his face. Why did dad have to pull Joe out? He asked himself over and over. Why would he ask him how was he handling Joe's death? Like it wasn't obvious?

Deep inside Jamie knew his father meant well, but right now he couldn't help himself but to think about Joe and he missed him terribly. Why did everyone expect him to go on with his life like nothing ever happened? Wasn't it evident that his life will never be the same?

His head was spinning from the constant stream of thoughts.

If only they could understand how hard it was for him. He prayed secretly.

All of a sudden, he heard a knock on his door, but he decided to ignore it.

"Jamie, can I come in?" His father pleaded.

"Go away!" Jamie shouted towards the door. He didn't mean to yell, but right now he didn't want to talk to his father.

"Jamie, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said what I said," Frank told him from behind the door.

"Well, that sounds about right!" Jamie stated bitterly, not willing to forgive his father just yet. He knew he was childish, but it hurt so much to even think about Joe.

"Jamie, you know I love you, don't you?" Frank asked his son after a while, desperate to talk to his youngest.

There was a moment of silence before Jamie answered.

"I know that dad," his voice was barely a whisper, but Frank heard his son's words.

"Good," Frank stated, feeling a bit relieved.

"I love you too, dad," Jamie replied at the end, his voice was shaking for he couldn't stop the tears which were streaming down his cheeks.

"Jamie, can I come in?" Frank tried again. "I want to talk to you!" He added, wanting nothing but to set the record clear with Jamie.

"No...," came out of Jamie's lips. His reply was rather a plea. However, it was too late for Frank already entered Jamie's room, finding his youngest son deeply distressed.

"Oh, Jamie," he sighed, taking a seat next to his son, who was trembling with tears.

Jamie quickly wiped the tears away from his eyes.

Frank placed his hand on Jamie's head, gently stroking his son's hair.

"Jamie, don't you want to tell me what's going on?" He begged his son. "And, please, don't tell me it's nothing, because something is going on with you. You arguing with me, that's not like you at all," Frank stated, looking into his son's eyes seriously. He was worried about Jamie, and therefore he hoped Jamie would open up to him.

But Jamie wasn't ready to talk about it. Thus he remained silent.

"It's Joe, isn't it, Jamie?" His father asked carefully.

Jamie just nodded, not letting a single word out.

"I thought you made peace with Joe's death?" Frank wanted to know, still stroking his son's hair, trying to calm his child down.

"I did," replied Jamie, but his eyes watered again.

"So, what is it?" Frank urged for he was desperate to know what was troubling his son. He needed to know. He needed to know so he could be able to help Jamie.

"It's..., it's..., I don't know," Jamie admitted honestly, more tears coming out. "I thought I got the closure after the Blue Templar, you know..., I thought, I let him go, but then..., with everything going on..., I don't know. It's a setback, you know, but this time it's even worse..." He stated sadly.

Frank just sat there and listened to his son's words, embracing Jamie into his arms, letting him know that he was there for him, that he will always be there for him.

"Since Sydney left," he continued. "Not only did I lose my fiancé, but also I lost someone I could talk to. You see, Syd and I used to talk about stuff…, whenever something was bothering one of us, the other would be there and listen..., since she left…," he paused, taking a while to form his words. "I don't have anyone I can talk to." He explained, his eyes looking blankly to the floor.

Frank still wasn't saying anything for the sense of guilt was building inside of him.

"You know, before I met Syd, there was always Joe or mum I could talk to, but now, there is no one, and that's also why I realized how much I miss having Joe and mum in my life…," Jamie uttered sadly, more tears came out as he remembered his deceased mother and brother.

"Jamie, you can always talk to me!" Frank stressed out.

How did I miss my youngest son felt so lonely? He berated himself.

"I know, dad, but you are so busy being the P.C. and I don't want to trouble you with my problems," Jamie admitted, looking away from his father's eyes.

"Now listen to me, Jamison Reagan, you are my son, and there is nothing more important than you!" Frank told Jamie, embracing him firmly in his big arms. "Jamie, I know that I might not always have as much time for you as I would want, but if anything is troubling you, then I will make the time! No matter what!" Frank emphasized, planting a kiss into Jamie's hair.

"Besides, if I am not available at the moment, there is always gramps or Danny and Erin. We are all here for you! I cannot state it enough. You are not alone!" He said into his son's ear.

"I know that dad," Jamie whispered, leaning his head against his father's chest. "I guess, I just forgot about it," Jamie admitted, giving his father a weak smile.

" I know that losing Joe was hard for you, maybe even harder than for the others, but you have your whole life ahead, and I don't want you to dwell in pain over your brother's death! And neither would Joe!" Frank pointed out, looking into Jamie's eyes.

"You are right, dad," Jamie sighed. "I'm just afraid it's easier said than done." He mumbled.

"Well, I don't want to force you to anything, but maybe you might consider talking to some specialist to help you deal with your brother's death," Frank suggested carefully to Jamie. "I can give you contact on my therapist if you want. Or you can talk to us. It's completely up to you." Frank told his son, rubbing his back.

Jamie looked at his father surprised. "You went to see a therapist?" He asked, not believing his ears.

"Yes, I did," Frank admitted honestly to his son.

"It wasn't easy for me either to deal with your mother's and Joe's death." He explained to Jamie.

Jamie suddenly felt guilty, because obviously, he wasn't the only one who was broken-hearted over the loss of his beloved family members.

"Dad?" Jamie whispered towards his father.

"What is it, Jamie?" His father asked, giving him a loving look.

"I am sorry about earlier. I should not have shouted at you," Jamie apologized, feeling ashamed of his previous behavior.

"It's ok, Jamie, it wasn't my finest moment either. Let's forget about it," Frank suggested reasonably.

"Dad, can I ask you something?" Jamie said towards his father.

"Anything you want," Frank gave Jamie an assuring smile.

"Did the therapy help you?" Jamie inquired.

"Yes, it did," Frank stated. "But it's rather the fact that you say your feelings out loud; that's how you start to heal." He explained to his son. "I think today you made the first step towards your recovery," he added.

"Did I?" Jamie wondered, not being aware of what was his father talking about.

"Yes, you did! Because you realized you have a problem and you described it. You also talked about your feelings... I think it's only a matter of time till you will feel good again." He revealed to Jamie, giving him an encouraging smile.

Jamie just sat there quietly, not sure whether his father was right or not.

"You will be OK, Jamie, don't worry!" He told his youngest when he noticed his son's worried look.

"Thanks, dad, for everything," Jamie said to his father, giving him a warm hug.

"You welcome, Jamie," Frank replied with a smile on his lips.

"Now, what would you say if I made us a lunch? Roasted chicken and your favorite mashed potatoes?" He suggested, walking towards the door.

"That would be great!"Jamie agreed. "But only if you let me help!" He stated, following his father into the kitchen.

"I wouldn't want it any other way," his father replied cheerfully.

"Where is gramps anyway?" He asked curiously.

"He decided to go fishing with some of his pals after he heard I was staying home with you today," Frank informed Jamie.

"He told me not to expect him before tomorrow evening," Frank added. He wasn't particularly in favor of his father spending the night away from the house, but the truth was, Frank had no right to keep him.

"What? Our gramps? Seriously?" Jamie asked, laughing.

"Well, I told him, I don't care, as long as he doesn't get arrested," Frank shrugged his shoulders, taking out a kitchen knife and a chopping board.

"What? Get arrested? Dad, you sure you aren't exaggerating a bit?" Jamie asked suspiciously.

"Oh, believe me, with your grandfather one never knows!" Frank added seriously, knowing well what he was talking about.

The two of them spent the rest of the day just talking, laughing, going through some old photo albums, remembering their favorite family stories...They ended up watching The Magnificent Seven later that evening, although they have seen the movie countless times. Jamie was curled on the couch next to his father, leaning his head against his shoulder, enjoying the feeling of safety his father provided. Shortly afterward, Jamie felt asleep. Frank gently laid his son's head on his lap so Jamie's neck wouldn't be so stiffed later when he wakes up. He was looking down on Jamie, giving him a loving look, gently stroking his son's hair. His son was going to be alright. The commissioner thought satisfied. They were all going to be okay.

It was already ten o'clock in the evening when Danny walked into the house. He originally wanted to discuss the case he was working on with his father, but when he found his father sleeping on the couch with Jamie on his lap, he decided it could wait, or at least it could wait till the morning. He could not help himself but smile at the scene in front of him. Danny just took two blankets out of the drawer, thoughtfully covering his father and brother with them so that they wouldn't get cold during the night. They both looked so peaceful, unconsciously aware of each other's company. Danny turned the TV and the lights off, giving his father and brother one last satisfied look. He knew whatever disagreement Jamie and his father had, they both managed to work it out. Danny walked out of the door then, locking them behind him, heading home to his own family. He didn't have to worry anymore, for Jamie was in good hands. He was in the best hands he could have been.


End file.
